Destiny
by silencyghost
Summary: Sort of HOA stuff in there but not really. My first kickin it story so please be easy on me. Rated T for a reason


A/N: thought of doing another victorious story. it's also the first time I'm writing a story using my laptop. I used to always do it on my tablet.

Tori's pov

Grrrrrr... I hate reading! Well sort of... I do like to read...sometimes but not when I'm being FORCED to read a 1058 page book about talking pigs and...*shudders*...clowns. I hate clowns! Stupid Ms. Roselyn and stupid English class. And stupid clowns! Now your probaly thinking what I have against clowns. Well

lets just say some clowns SHOULD'NT be working at a carnival when they're drunk...

Flashback

Slutty. Thats all I have to say about these clothes. "Come on, we're just going to a carnival!" I whined to my friend Melody. She just came back from Canada and she's staying with us. Fun, right? That's what I thought until she made me try on these 'super cute' clothes. "Oh, quit complaining" she rolled her eyes at me.

I huffed and crossed my eyes while pouting like a 5 year old when they dont get their cookies or ice cream. But I actually have a good reason! I mean this is just NOT happening. The outfit was a lime green strapless crop top-super short by the way, a black leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh-thank god!, and a pair of black wedges.

"soooo, how do I look?" she asked FINALLY coming out of the closet. "Perfect" I said. Melody was a red head with green eyes and pale skin and was wearing a green tanktop and a pair of black skinny jeans and wedges. "Lets go!' she said dragging me to the car. I could tell she REALLY wants to go see Robbie, which is both cute and gross at the same time. I mean he's...Robbie.

We met up with the gang at a clown booth and Jade was NOT happy about my clothes. But i ignored her and focused on the teen clown. I saw him staring at me, well not exactly me but my body. I mentally cursed Melody for making me wear something so...revealing. "why dont you sit on Brett's lap" He asked seductively. Ewwww...

Brett is a student at HA for acting and has asked me out before but i always turned him down. I have to admit he IS good looking but he's just not my type. He decided to work as a clown for the school carnival to earn some cash but it looks like he hit the bar before he came here. You could smell the alcohol from miles away.

"uhh.. no thanks' I said backing away but he just grabbed me from my waist and sat me down on his lap. " Pervert alert! pervert alert!" I yelled. Nobody was here!

I guess they left to play some rigged games. I am going to KILL them! I kicked him in the balls and flipped off of his lap running away. Those years of gymnastics and karate SERIOUSLY paid off.

End flashback

I stuffed the book in my bookbag and walked back home. I'm visiting my brother Jack in Seaford today and I'm really excited! Melody and Cat are coming too along with Trina. I changed into a pink croptop, denim shorts, and black nylon leggings and grabbed my suitcases. Trina, Cat, and Melody were already at the car. i buckled up and suddenly heard If You Wanna Be My Lover by the spice girls. I looked at Melody who was just batting her eyelashes innocently. What the heck? Might as well have some fun.

' SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT' I singed loudly. 'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT'

'SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT' 'I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA I REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIG AH ZIG AH' We all sung.

(a/n: I just HAD to)

When we arrived at Seaford we went straight to the mall and to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. 'JACK" I yelled who was currently breaking boards. He stopped and looked at me in surprise. "Tori!" he yelled and gave me a big bear hug. We released and saw everybody staring at us. 'oh! i forgot. Guys, this is my sister Tori" Jack said.

'hi" I said shyly. " So Tori do you know karate" a skinny red head asked. I couldnt help but smirk. "yup" I said. 'Jack?" I said. 'yes' "lets spar" I said with an evil grin. This is going to be fun. He's a third degree black belt but I'm a tenth degree. I'm sure it's obvious who's going to win.

He looked both scared and worried but walked on to the mats anyways. We both got in our fighting stances and after 1 minute..I won. Everybody stared at me in surprise except Jack who was gulping down water. "Wow! nobody's ever beaten Jack before!" A man said, which I'm guessing is the sensei. "Well I am a 10th degree blackbelt' I said cocky. What? Its an ego booster whenever I kick Jack's ass in karate. We're both the same age but I started martial arts and gymnastics since I was three while he started when he was nine. So, I had six more years of training.

"Really?!" He asked surprised. "You're an even higher rank than me" he said. "Really? What rank are you?" I asked as I felt my ego boost even higher. "Fifth" He replied. Hmmm...impressive. "How old are you?" he asked me. "Same age as Jack" I replied. We're actually twins.


End file.
